chambarfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Syllabus
'Amuse Gueles' Cuisses de grenouilles $12 Ingredients * Frogs legs farm raised in Washington * Bordelaise sauce * Avocado ranch Garnished with micro chive * Carrot and celery salad with spring onions dressed with a sherry vinaigrette * Finished with sumac Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Barbecued frogs legs with a carrot and celery salad, and avocado ranch. Calamars Farcis $14 Ingredients * Ocean wise calamari stuffed with veal (ground veal, lemon grass, ginger, garlic, chilli, cumin, lemon juice, red onion, mint, parsley, cilantro) * Chilli aioli * Taro root chips * Cilantro stems Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Veal stuffed calamari with a chilli aioli and taro root chips Sardines $11 Ingredients * Smoked paprika sourdough * Cured sardines * Tomato relish * Chermoula * Chilli crème fraiche Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Cured sardines served with tomato relish, chermoula, and chilli crème fraiche on smoked paprika sour dough. Spiced Bar Nuts $5 Ingredients * Almonds, hazelnuts, pistachios, walnuts and pecans * Roasted on high heat then tossed with chilli, garlic, maple, tajine spices, pepper, and salt, then caramelized in the oven Allergy warning * Nut Mise * None Drop line * Chilli and maple spiced nuts Mixed Olives $8 **Picture to come** Ingredients * Selection of olives * Basil * Capers * Black currents * Fennel seed * Chilli * Turmeric * Olive oil * Lemon juice * Oven dried molasses * Pistachio Allergy warning * Nuts Mise * Ramekin for pits Drop line * A selection of olives with Capers, Black currents, and fennel seeds. Thon Frit $15 Ingredients * Water Chestnut flour crusted tuna belly(Toro) * Jalapeno Pistou * Chili Aioli * Tamarind Paste * Fried curry, mint, and kafir lime leaves Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork and knife Drop line * Water chestnut crusted toro with jalapeno mint pistou, tamarind, and crispy mint and lime leaves. Raclette $16**Picture to come** Ingredients * Sunchoke confit * Coppa * Raclette cheese * Frisse salad * Cornichon * Apple cidar vinager. Allergy warning * Dairy * Can not be made vegetarian Mise * Fork and knife * Make lots of room on tables as the dish is served with a large charger. Drop line * Confit sunchoke raclette served with coppa and a Frisse salad. Fromages $23 Ingredients * A selection of cheeses changing daily (check the white board for daily selection) * Seasonal fruit mostarda * Lavash * Fruit seed crisp Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy * Nuts Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Drop line * The selection of cheese includes…. Served with seasonal accompaniments, spiced nuts, lavash, and seed crisps. When Describing the cheese include place of origin and type of milk Selection of cured meats $20 Ingredients * In house cured meats by Edward, always changing selection, * See white board for daily selections * Chicken liver pate(shallots, sherry vinegar, maple syrup, garlic, fresh thyme, salt, and butter) * Toasted sourdough with olive oil and vin cotto Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Fork, knife Drop line * The selection of cured meats including: x, y,z, and chicken liver pate served with house made toasted sour dough. 'Petits Plates' Foie de Canard “Villa Lorraine”$19 Ingredients * Foie gras terrine (seared lobes of foie seasoned with cardomon, cinnamon, white pepper, ginger, and anise. Layered with mouse using the same spices as well as sherry and green peppercorns) Served Chilled * Truffled brioche French Toast(house made brioche, dipped in egg and truffle oil batter and toasted evenly) * Spiced bread crumbs * Port reduction * Kreik granite Allergy warning * Gluten * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Foie gras terrine with truffled brioche French toast and port reduction. On the side a kriek granite to be used as a palate cleanser in between bites. Salade du Pintremps $13 Ingredients * Hanna Brook mixed greens dressed in Pomegranate Vinaigrette * Charred baby carrots * Carrot chips * Shaved radish * Pickled shallots * Pine nuts toasted in butter and salt * Butter milk dressing * Leek oil Allergy warning * Dairy * Nut Mise * Fork, and Knife Drop line * Carrot salad featuring roasted baby carrots and carrot chips with a buttermilk dressing, and leek oil. Fruits de Mer $18 Ingredients * Grilled octopus * Scallop ceviche * Black garlic aioli * Lotus root chips * Chopped beets and red onion * Korean red pepper sauce * Sweet peas * Watercress * Pea shoots * Compressed cucumber Allergy warning * None Mise * Fork and knife Drop line * Grilled octopus and scallop ceviche salad with compressed cucumber and lotus root chip. Carpaccio d'Autruche $19 Ingredients * Portobello mushroom: Red onion, chive, and chervil * Mushroom tapenade: ginger and five spice * Sesame port vinaigrette * Salsify crisps * Baby mustard greens Allergy warning * Mushroom Mise * Fork, and Knife Drop line * Ostrich carpaccio with mushroom tapenade, Salsify crisps, and baby mustard greens. 'Mussels' Congolaise Mussels $24 Ingredients * Tomatoes * Coconut milk * Onion and garlic * Lemon/lime * Chipotle * Cumin * Coriander * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Cilantro * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork, Knife, and Spoon Drop line * Mussels steamed with coconut milk, chipotle, tomatoes, garlic, lemon, lime, served with a side of frites and Dijon mayo. Coquotte Mussels $24 Ingredients * White wine * Cream * Onion * Bacon lardon * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife, and Spoon Drop line * Mussels steamed with white wine, cream, garlic, bacon lardon and served with frites and Dijon mayo Vin Blanc Mussels $24 Ingredients * White wine * Butter * Onion * Celery * Leeks * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife, and Spoon Drop line * Mussels steamed with white wine, butter, onion, celery, leeks, garlic and served with frites and Dijon mayo 'Grosses Pieces' La Piece de Boeuf $33 Ingredients * 9 oz AAA Manhattan marinated in red wine, rosemary, tamari and brown sugar * Celeriac puree: Celeriac, yukon potato, garlic, fennel seed. * Chimmi churri * Butter w/ stilton, madera, garlic, shallot, green peppercorn, chive, tarragon, parsley, sun dried tomatoes, capers, parsley. * watercress dressed in sherry vinaigrette. * Lemongrass sauce: chicken stock, garlic, red wine, lemongrass, brown sugar, tomato paste. Allergy warning * Dairy(can be made dairy free with the omission of butter) Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Drop line * Rare-well done manhattan steak with Celeriac puree, and a stilton herb butter. Canard et Gnocchi $34 Ingredients * Duck breast (from Brohm Lake) with orange sauce: Chicken stock, jalapeño, orange, rice wine vinegar, tomato paste, star anise, coriander, cinnamon, ginger, chilli * Shaved apple * Whipping cream * Herb goats cheese with tarragon, parsley, black pepper * Gnocchi * Radish * Celery * hazelnuts * Watermelon Radish Allergy warning * Gluten * Nut * Dairy * Egg Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Drop line * Duck breast and Gnocchi with orange sauce, julienned apples, and a herb goats cheese. Pork a la Bearnaise $31 Ingredients * Locally raised free range pork loin * Yucca fries * Chorizo chips * Caramelized Belgian endive * endive * Brussel sprouts * Chorizo Bernaise * Mixed greens Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Drop line * Free range pork tenderloin served with chorizo chips, caramelized belgian endive and Bernaise. Tajine d’Agneau $29 Ingredients * Braised Australian lamb shank * Braising liquid containing: onion, garlic, ginger, coriander, fennel seed, chilli, honey, turmeric, cinnamon * Couscous(turmeric, mint, parsley, green onion, almonds, sunflower seeds, sultana raisins) * Beetroot topped with raita(olive oil, pomegranate molasses, coriander, lemon, ginger, chilli, salt) * Bok Choy * Garnished with cilantro, figs, cinnamon Allergy warning * Gluten, nut, dairy, seeds Mise * Fork, Steak Knife, Soup Spoon Drop line * Braised Moroccan style Lamb shank with couscous, roasted beets, bok choy, and figs Pastilla $23 Ingredients * Phyllo pastry stuffed with yams, spinach, caramelized onions, sugar & almonds * Orange blossom coulis * Raita * Marinated zucchini, puy lentals, moroccan olives, parsley and radish * Babaganoosh * Topped with zaatar, cinnamon, sugar, espelette. Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Nuts Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Pastilla with zucchini salad, and Babaganoosh. Fletan Au Petites Pois''' $35''' Ingredients * Tajine spiced Haida Gwaii Halibut * Jalapeno pea puree * Puffed wild rice * Leek Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife, spoon Drop line * Tajine spiced haida gwaii halibut served with a jalapeno pea puree and puffed wild rice. 'Side Dishes' Pain Du Jour $8 Ingredients * Daily selection of sourdough bread, served with house churned butter Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Steak knife Drop line * “xyz” bread with house churned butter Small Salad $9 Ingredients * Hannah Brook Farm greens containing over 40 different varieties of greens and flowers from farms in Burnaby and Maple Ridge * Apple cider dressing containing: apple cider vinegar, olive oil, salt, Dijon, honey, and lemon juice * Parmesan crisps Allergy warning * Dairy (parmesan crisp can be omitted) Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Hannah Brook Farms greens with apple cider vinaigrette and a parmesan tuille Poutine a la Belge $9 Ingredients * Hand cut french fries * Roquefort blue cheese * Green onion and parsley * vin cotto * Green and pink peppercorns * Peppercorn sauce * Green onion and parsley * Deep fried garlic * Chicken stock * Blue cheese can be substituted for applewood smoked cheddar Allergy warning * Dairy Mise ''' * Fork, knife '''Drop line * Poutine a la belge with Roquefort blue cheese, peppercorn sauce and topped with green onion parsley and vin cotto Bread Roll $3 Ingredients * Sourdough bread roll * Smoked paprika butter Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Steak knife Drop line * Warm bread roll with smoked paprika butter Pomme Frites $6 Ingredients * Hand cut Frites, seasoned with salt and paprika * Dijon mayo * BEEF FAT in fries Allergy warning * Eggs * Not Vegetarian Mise * Fork and knife Drop line * Kenenbec pomme frites with a side of Dijon aioli. Desserts Mama Rizk $12 Ingredients * orange blosom and blood orange sauce * whipped crème anglaise * mint leaves * edible gold flakes * caramel crisp Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Mama Rizk with whipped cream anglaise, caramel crips and blood orange smear Terre Rocheuse au Chocolat $12 Ingredients * Belgian chocolate mouse (cream, eggs, sugar, gelatin, salt, dark chocolate, cream) * Cocoa streusel (butter, almond, brown sugar, flour, salt, cocoa powder) * Caramelized cocoa nibs * White chocolate coral * Chocolate caramel * Buttermilk and raspberry sorbet Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Nut(almond) Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Belgian chocolate mouse with chocolate streusel, white chocolate coral, chocolate caramel, and buttermilk and raspberry sorbet. Nuage de Noix de Coco $12 Ingredients * Frozen coconut cloud * Passion fruit caramel * Black sesame caramel case * Lemon and lime zest Allergy warning * X Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Coconut cloud served with passion fruit caramel, finger limes, and a black sesame crust. Malte au Lait $12 Ingredients * Dulce de leche: Sweetened Milk, cream, yolks, sugar, * Toasted milk crumbs: Butter, icing sugar, flour, egg, salt, milk powder. * Milk wafer: Corn starch, milk, salt, sugar, canola oil. * Whiskey caramel sauce: Cream, sugar, espresso, whiskey, salt, butter. * Maltballs: Ovaltine, sugar, glucose, salt, egg whites, milk chocolate, milk powder. * Espresso salt: Maldon salt, Espresso Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Egg Mise * Dessert fork and and spoon Drop Line * Malte au Lait with dulce de leche ice cream, milk wafer, whiskey caramel sauce and maltballs Tarte Au Cocao $12**Picture to come** Ingredients * Almonds * Cocoa powder * Flour * Milk * Butter * Butter * Salt * Eggs * Blackberry puree * Raspberry Puree * Agar * Icing sugar * Glucose Allergy warning * Dairy * Nuts * Gluten Mise * Dessert fork and knife. Drop Line * Chocolate tart with milk ice, raspberry and black berry puree's. Index Waterzooi: '''Belgian stew originating in Flanders. Originally a fish stew with an egg and cream based broth containing celeriac, potatoes, carrots, leeks, and herbs. '''Black Tobiko: '''Flying fish roe '''Aioli: Sauce made using garlic, olive oil, egg yolks, and lemon juice Tumeric: '''Tropical plant from India related to garlic. '''Chervil: '''Delicate herb related to parsley used to season mild dishes '''Star anise: Star shaped fruit from a Chinese tree, prod using a strong black liquorice flavour Tapioca: Starch extracted from Cassava root native to Northern Brazil. Taro: Tropical root vegetable with a sweet nutty flavour. Peppadew: Brand name of a South African sweet Piquante pepper. Roquefort: Cows milk blue cheese from southern France. Blue D’Auvergne: Cows milk blue cheese from southern France. Hannah Brook Farm: Small Maple ridge farm specializing in salad greens and organics. Espelette: Mild pepper from the Basque region of France with a smoky-sweet flavour. Was given AOC status in 1999. Lavash: Soft un-leveaned flat bread from western Asia. and the Caucasus. Pastirma: Highly seasoned air dried and cured beef from Turkey. Flavoured with cumin, fenugreek, garlic, and hot paprika. Chermoula: Moroccan marinade typically made of herbs, oil, lemon, and garlic. Traditionally used as a marinade. Falafel: Traditional middle eastern fried patty usually made of chickpeas or fava beans. Granita: Semi-frozen purre made from water, sugar and various flavourings that is disturbed during freezing to produce a sort of “slushy” effect. Ocean wise: Vancouver based marine preservation group. Items deemed to be ocean wise are produced through sustainable ethical practiced and are monitored by the Vancouver aquarium.